lucaria x araxie
by Yoshino-Uchiha
Summary: well, its not really x-men, its more from a rp of mine, but its pretty close to x-men. Araxie is a thunder demon that can look human, and Lucaria is a shape shifter, both have problums with their powers, aka lack of controle, and i ran out of room...


Lucaria kept glancing at the clock all threw genetics class, which would have actually helped in her shape shifting powers but she desperately wanted lunch to hurry up and come. She had fidgeted all class for one reason alone; Araxie. He had agreed to meet her at the beach for lunch. *BZZZZ* her cell vibrated agenst her thigh and she sneakily checked the message. It was from Araxie: are we still on for lunch? Lucaria smiled to herself and texted back: totally!

Finally the bell rang and every one darted out of the class room, Lucaria skipped over the whole crowd and just snuck out of the window while the teacher was whipping the chalk board clean. She ran as fast as she could towards the maze and then shifted into a hawk as she ran so she would get there faster. When she neared the beach she saw Araxie just coming out of the maze. she circled her way down until she was close enough that it wouldn't hurt more than jumping, and glomped her electrical friend, getting somewhat shocked in the process, but she was used to it now. "HI THERE!" she chirped happily as she was now startling Araxie with the biggest smile imaginable. Araxie anime-blushed at their positioning, "well hello to you to Lu." then he smiled back at her sheepishly.

Lucaria got up and helped Araxie up with her, she pulled her pink backpack in front of her and pulled out two Japanese style looking lunch boxes and handed one to Araxie. he started to drool as soon as the smell hit his nose, "POTATOES!" he immediate dropped to his butt, making a small thud when he plopped down into the sand, and couldn't get the thing open fast enough! Inside he found a baked potatoes (all the fixtures to the side in little cups), French fries, potatoes chips, mashed potatoes, and hash browns that were all home made. He tore into it all at once and surprisingly didn't make any mess at all. Lucaria giggled at him while she ate her sushi, she thought it was really cute. They had an hour for lunch, so she knew there would be plenty of time by the time he was finished, or by the time she was finished rather - she knew he would finish long before she did.

When Lucaria finished her sushi and white rice, she packed up all of the lunch utensils and went to sit next to Araxie who had moved closer to the water a few moments ago. He was watching the wave's crash in and then pulls back out again. Lucaria sat next her friend and pulled her knees tight to her chest and she watched him for a moment before kissing his cheek, immediately snapping him out of his trance. "What was that for?" he questioned her with a high pitched urgency. she giggled a little and then smiled warmly at the boy, "cus you zoned out, I thought it would be better than just waving a hand in front of your face or snapping." she answered him honestly. "Oh..." was his only soft and depressed sounding response. Lucaria looked questioningly at the boy, "oh?" she repeated. Araxie looked embarrassed before standing up quickly and took off his shirt and pants and showing off a n obviously fake smile, "c'mon Lu, let's go swimming before our next class." she decided to drop it for the moment and got up as Araxie went down to the warm water, she stripped down to her bra and under wear, matching black with pink sculls scattered over them and pink frill on the rim. She watched her spiky haired friend walk into the luke warm water and skim his hand over the surface of the blue-grey liquid. He did look amazing in this light and setting, it made the brunette girl blush some. She shook her head and fallowed him into the water.

The ivory skinned girl came up behind the taller male and wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his back. Araxie decided to slightly flirt with her, and splashed her. "h-hey!" she laughed and splashed him back, which caused a splash fight. With only five minutes left of lunch, they got out of the water, Lucaria in her wolf form, shook the water off her, spraying Araxie with it in the process. She turned back into her human form immediately when she noticed that she did, "oops! Im sorry!" she said covering her mouth, completely embarrassed. Araxie smirked, "no problem, I'll just be _wet_ threw class because of you." she immediately understood what he mint and anime-blushed. She pulled her pants up and muttered under her breath 'you do it to me all the time...'

Araxie heard what she said and his attention immediately snapped back to her, "what?" her blush got deeper and she pulled her shirt on and grabbed her backpack before turning into a dragon and taking off, she didn't want to explain. She hadn't mint for him to hear what she said.

For the rest of that day and the next, Lucaria had avoided Araxie and ignored his texts and phone calls. she couldn't help it that his dark skin made her want to touch it, and his lips made her want to kiss them, and so much more...

.::Araxie's POV::.

I couldn't focus in any of my classes; I knew my grades had to be slipping. I couldn't help worry about her, I hadn't seen her since lunch yesterday... that was completely abnormal. She was always so happy to see me, and now she won't even let me find her. It made me feel so miserable that the only friend id made here so far was avoiding me,' I guess I shouldn't have flirted with her? Wait, is that her?'

"Lu?" I called to a pail skinned girl in a grey campus sweater with the hood up, she glanced at me and I knew it was her, I went to run up to her but she bolted from me. I chased her until we hit the maze, I stayed on her tail for a bit and then got tired of chasing, I wanted nothing more than to catch her right now, I focus my electricity into my feet and then caught up to her quickly and basically tackled her to the ground.

"LET ME GO!" she yelled and she changed into a snake to try to escape, I only held on tighter, I knew she wouldn't ever hurt me so I wasn't scared of that. But the way she had just yelled at me, more like croaked at me, scared me. It sounded like she had been crying. ALOT.

"Lucaria! stop it! Just talk to me!" I exclaimed, trying not to cry at the thought of me having hurt her.

She did stop when I told her to. She turned human again and I was holding her waist. I turned her to face me and my suspicion was correct, she had been crying. Hey eyes were all red and puffy, causing her skin to look even paler and her hazel eyes to look like demons eyes. "Why won't you talk to me anymore? im sorry if I said the wrong thing, but please..." I trailed off. She sniffed and whipped her face with her overly baggy sleeve.

"That not it..." she whispered. I looked surprised at the comment, her voice was so shaky, and she sounded like an old woman. "You didn't say the wrong thing at all, Raxi." she laughed a little, I think to keep from crying any more, I let her go and she hugged me.

"Lu, you're so confusing. What's wrong? What happened the other day?" I rubbed her back and held her close to me to make sure she felt safe with me. I knew she wasn't very trusting of people and didn't talk too many anyhow. I knew I was one of the lucky few to actually have heard her voice at all. She might have been ditzy sometimes with me, but that wasn't how she normally was, and I felt horrible for causing her to act like this.

"I got scared..." she admitted. I held her a bit closer, I was confused, what did she have to be scared about? Me killing her? It wouldn't surprise me, I can't even count how many times iv probably shocked her just from touching her.

"Scared of what?"

"...scared... scared to tell you what I really think."

"Lucaria... come on, you know you don't have to be scared of me and you can tell me anything."

"... You won't talk to me any more if I tell you." I backed away from her, I didn't understand, did she not want to be friends with me anymore? Did she really hate me?

"Lu, tell me. Please, just tell me."

"..."

"Lucaria!"

"I LOVE YOU!" . . . she loves me? Did she just say she loves me? I couldn't remember how to breathe. "See, I knew I shouldn't have told you!" she got up to run but I caught her pant leg and she fell to her knees and started shaking and sobbing softly.

"Lu, don't cry, it's not like that." I let go over when I was pretty sure she wouldn't run again. "I... I love you too." my voiced cracked some and I ended up whispering that once sentence id want to say all year. Then the bell rang and she took off. She was gone again. I cursed that stupid noise for making her leave.

I didn't even bother going to the rest of my classes. It would have been pointless.

The next day I waited outside of the girl's dorm, or at least as close to it as I could get due to the force field. It was raining hard and thunder was rolling. Electricity radiated off of my body in irritation and confusing and a bunch of other emotions that ran by too quick for me to register what they were. The girls ran buy, trying to save their hair from the pouring rain but Lucaria just walked threw it slowly with her head down even though it was freezing. I knew she liked warm rain but usually steered clear of the cold rain, which mint she knew it was me making the rain and not nature. She stopped just inside the force field so I couldn't touch her. She looked up at me with such a look. All the bad feelings left and I made the rain stop... I just felt bad for her. Why did she feel so badly about this? Did she really love me, or was she just saying it? "Lu, what's wrong with you? Really, what's wrong?" I didn't think she would even open her mouth, but she did.

"Je ne sais pas." she spoke French when she really didn't want to talk. I figured it was because it made her feel like someone else which must have made her more comfortable or something. But I didn't want to talk to someone else; I wanted to talk to the vampire looking girl I was in love with.

"Lucaria, speak to me normally. I don't give a damn if you know French. Speak to me." I was half anger still but mostly worried.

.::Lucaria's POV::.

I ran up to him and hugged him tight around his midsection. I didn't know why I was so scared to love him. It was probably because ever since I was little I had trained not to have feelings and I was scared of how I was feeling towards some one I just met. I wanted to love him so badly... I wanted to be in his arms for the rest of my life and have him never let me go. I sobbed, but I had used all my tears already. I looked up at him only to have him kiss me. I melted in his arms and kissed him back, it felt so good. I didn't want to stop, but he pulled back after a short time... PDA was agent's school rules. "Lu, I hate seeing you like this..." he admitted, "please... "I kissed him again, I didn't really mean to, but my body moved on its own accord, I wanted to get imposibly close to him. In a literal flash we were in the girl's dorm. How had he done that? His speed probably. A better question is why he wasn't repelled from the force field around the dorm.

As if reading my mind he answered my unspoken question, "the spell on your dorm isnt broken and its most defiantly working." he said between kisses, "it makes me feel ill but that about all. I'll deal with it." he clarified. I nodded some and pulled him closer on top of me. I removed is jacket and started feeling up his stomach and chest, removing his wet t-shirt in the process. I wanted every bit of him. I wanted his electrical touch to consume me; I wanted him to be in me. Did I just think that! Oh what ever, it was true. He kissed my cheek then my jaw and then kissed a spot on my neck before nipping and sucking it. It felt so amazing. I'd never felt any thing this good in my whole life. But then again, the bar my father had set for 'feeling good' hadn't been set that high to begin with. I moaned a little when he started to grope my breasts, he chuckled at me, which made me pout. My pouting didn't last very long when he pinched my nipples threw my bra and shirt, my breath hitched fallowed by a groan. Then he removed my shirt and unclasped my bra and tossed it to wear ever he had previously tossed my shirt. It's real wonder why they hadn't been kicked out of school for missing so many days yet. Lucaria traced down her lover's body down to the hymn of his pants and unbuttoned and unzipped them slowly, "Lu... wait..." I stopped dead, 'oh my god, he doesn't want to do this! I just messed up everything!' was my immediate thought. "Um, im still a virgin, so... sorry if... well..." I kissed him again and smiled.

"Don't worry, I am too." I blushed when I whispered it, but I was glad that we were on the same page at least. He took my hands and put them back were they had been before I recoiled when he said 'wait' and I continued stripping him of the cursed things that kept him from me. I slid his pants off only to have him flip us so that I was under him, I blushed like mad as he slipped my low-rise jeans off and saw my white undies with a blue heart in the center, I instantly regreted choosing those instead of something sexier. he chucled a little and said they were 'cute' before he took them off with his teath. Araxie spred my legs with his hands and licked at my clit, playing with it. 'I thought he said he was a virgin? h-how did he...?' my thoughts went silent when he inserted a finger. I couldnt hold my voice back any more, I had to moan and wrieth under him. he made me do it; like a dog was commanded to do somthing and had no choice in the matter. soon he added a second fingure and it didnt take long for the heated knot in my stomach to releas itself all over him. I was complietly out of breath and dizy as I saw him whipe his face off, my body moved on its own accord and I grabbed him and forced him quickly onto the bed so that I was on top once more, reclaiming domonance. I smirked at him miniacly, which must have made him nervouse. I took his shirts off and kissed him, I could taste myself all over his lips aound tounge, then I kissed lightly down his body untill i got to the base of his dick, I trailed my tounge allong it to the tip of his head and then blew on it, it was my turn to command _him_ to work for _me._ I licked the tip of his hard dick a little before slowly slipping it in my mouth and sucking, I pulled it all the way out and then sucked it back in further than I had before, the next time I did it, he bucked, so I had to hold his hips in place. I moaned, causing a vibration on his pulsating dick, I knew he couldnt last much longer, so I deep thoughted him, his hands unclenched the dorm room sheets and relocated themselvs in my hair.

"L-Lu, i-im gunna, nnn~" he came in my mouth and I swallowed what I could and licked up what I hadnt already consumed. he relased his death grip on my hair and layed there, out of breath. now I was a bit more confident in what I was doing, seeing how he reacted when ever I touched him... he didnt notice what I was doing at first but I could feel him get hard again when I groud him soaking, cum covered pussy agenst his exausted dick. he groand under me, he must have been extreamly sinsitive after all that. once he was hard enough, I slid him into me, i groaned along with him as I slid his entirety inside of me, I started to ride him slow at first, but lust and animal instinks quickly over took me and we resimbled wild ravanous animals, with him gripping my hips and slamming them down on his dick. after 20 minutes of full-on ragging sex, I was close to my peek and it looked like Araxie wanted to bite but wasnt going to bite me... knowing him, he probibly just didnt want to hurt me, so I told him to bite me. he bit my wrist that was next to his head, causing me to moan, I liked it more than I thought I would, proof being that it made me cum all over him.

.::Araxie's POV::.

her cum all over me, all warm and goo-ey, it made me want her even more. I didnt think it was posible, but it was. I grabbed her shoulders and flipped us again and started ramming into her as hard as posible (cant say humanly posible, seeing as neither of us is human, even if we look it...) her nails dug into my shoulder blades as she pulled me closer to her. I wanted to be closer to her, deeper - my movements became more jagged and jerky, Lucaria stopped her panting long enough to whisper a soft pleading moan,

"nn~ Raxie~, I want you to cum in me so~ hard~" that put me over my edge as I succumed to her request. I collapse next to her shortly after and pulled her into my chest, we were both out of breath. I nuzzled her as she blushed at me.

"I love you, Lu."

"I love you too" i kissed her before we fell asleep in her soiled bed, complietly exausted. for a second it crossed my mind that we would be expelled if some one were to find us, but it didnt really matter at the moment, this was alright with me...


End file.
